Violet Eyes
by Lenihan
Summary: Aya-chan gets ill after their parents have died. No doctor in Torlossen can help Aya-chan, so Ran decides to cross the border in hope to find somewhere else the right medicine. (in progress)
1. Prologue: If you only knew

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I probably never will, no matter what I do. sobs

**Author's Note**: This is going to be one of the many Yohji/Aya(Ran) stories. Not by me, by the way, this is the first time I try to write such a story. I have already written a fanpoem, but that was different.  
This story is also a bit based on "Sorrow's Light" by Freda Warrington. I've borrowed the plot and changed it to my liking. I hope you guys like it. Please give me many reviews! Please? I love reviews.

**Summary**: Ran's sister, Aya, gets ill after their parents have died in an accident. But no doctor in Torlossen can help Aya. So Ran decides to undertake a journey through the Stolen Land to Onafross, in hope the doctors there can help him. Will he ever get through the Stolen Land alive?

_Character's thoughts_

**Prologue: If you only knew**

Sitting here on this bed, watching you walking around, while the sunlight's shining on your honeyblonde hair, I can hardly believe how fucked up my life was only a few months ago. I have never thought there was anyone else in this cruel world next to my sister who would accept me.

_Then you showed up…_

You stand still before me, brushing my bangs away. It's a small gesture, yet it means more to me than dozens of jewels can do. You say something and I look up, to smile sadly. You ask what's wrong, but I shake my head, refusing to tell it. The story's too long and too complicated to be understood by an outsider, even if it's you. But there's this desire burning inside me to tell it to you.

_If you only  knew…_

You don't know everything, you've only seen a part of my life. Though it was you who showed me there was more in this life. That there was more than hatred and religion. You showed me how to love…

You sit next to me, wrap your arms around me, telling me softly how much you love me. I can feel your breath in my neck. I lean back, let my head rest on your chest. You kiss me tenderly, holding me protectively in your embrace. The warmth radiating form your body calms me down and I feel save.

As you caress my hair, I close my eyes and prepare myself mentally for what I plan to do. Without moving or turning around, I start talking, telling you my story, a story I've kept inside for so long…

_'Cause I know you will listen._

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

Hmm… I don't know if I should continue this one… What do you guys think? Please tell me… I don't want to disappoint anyone.

I also hope there aren't many mistakes in the story. I haven't let my friends read this, and I know I tend to make an awful lot of mistakes.

Again, tell me what you think, whether you like the story or not. Thanks!

_Soulfire_


	2. Chapter One: The Accident

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I probably never will, no matter what I do. sobs

**Author's Note**: This is going to be one of the many Yohji/Aya(Ran) stories. Not by me, by the way, this is the first time I try to write such a story. I have already written a fanpoem, but that was different.  
This story is also a bit based on "Sorrow's Light" by Freda Warrington. I've borrowed the plot and changed it to my liking. I hope you guys like it. Please give me many reviews! Please? I love reviews.

**Summary**: Ran's sister, Aya, gets ill after their parents have died in an accident. But no doctor in Torlossen can help Aya. So Ran decides to undertake a journey through the Stolen Land to Onafross, in hope the doctors there can help him. Will he ever get through the Stolen Land alive?

_Character's thoughts_

**Chapter One: The Accident**

I was born in one of those small villages of Torlossen. I always wondered what would've happened if we lived in Torbyrgi. Probably the Arch-Perfect would've offered me for Ama's blessing or my parents would've dropped me in the Stolen Land, to let the Unseen look after me or kill me. Thank Ama above we lived too far away for that, though sometimes I wished they'd killed me after I was born.

It had all to do with my violet eyes. According to our religion, violet refers to Sudema and Sudema to demons and other evil creatures. Like the Unseen. And I had red hair, which no one else had. Red as blood dripping on the ground when the Unseen ripped off the flesh from your face. Red as the Eldur, though I didn't know what that was at that time.

Life was like hell. It was like living in Kvold itself, only this wasn't Kvold, but a normal village. People always looked away, as if they were afraid my violet eyes would burn them, corrupt them, letting the Unseen in. Or they turned away when I approached.

_And that hurts more than anyone can imagine…_

I knew that my parents hated me. They never showed any sign of love for me, though I did love them. I thought that, if I loved them enough and showed that all the time, they'd finally love me as well. But they never did.

They did towards my younger sister, though. Probably because Aya looked normal. She had brown hair and brown eyes. A child of Ama, with her cheerful laugh and sunny mood. And she was the only one who truly cared about me.

_Even though she was everything I always wanted to be, I couldn't hate her. I couldn't be jealous._

I almost never went out, because children would throw rocks at me. They laughed at me, called names after me. But sometimes I would go out with Aya, riding away from the villagers until there was nothing else but me an dmy sister. We sat on the grass, under the sun, while she leaned against me. Her cheerful chatter filled the air. We were no lovers, but our relation was much deeper than that of a brother and sister.

_And almost impossible to describe…_

"Ran! Ran! Look at that bird! Isn't it gorgeous?" Aya pointed at a small bird, and laughed when it flew hastily away. I smiled and pulled her closer to me, letting my chin rest on that chestnut hair. The smell of flowers rose up and I inhaled the scent. I loved those moments.

She picked up a flower and gave it to me. I smiled as I accepted her little gift. Her happy laugh filled my heart with love. "You should be more outside, Oni-chan. Look how pale you are!" She placed her arm over mine and compared them. With her tanned skin I indeed looked very pale.

_Like a child of Sudema, too afraid to walk under Ama's light. A demon, only able to go out by night._

I couldn't tell her the reason why I always stayedinside. She was so innocent, so lovely, so perfect… Of course, she knew the stories of Ama and Sudema, but how could I tell her that her beloved brother was feared by the whole village, because he had violet eyes? Because people thought he belonged to Sudema? I just couldn't.

"I like being inside, Aya-chan," I said with a sad smile. "You know that." I pushed some hair behind her ear and placed the flower carefully in her hair. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me on my cheek. Now I laughed and I fell on the ground, with Aya landing on top of me.

"You should laugh moor often, Oni-chan," she said with a seriousness that made me laugh only more. She tilted her head in puzzlement and looked inquiringly at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied, still chuckling. "Just that you can be so adorable when you do your best. Well, even when  you don't do your best, you're still adorable."

She laughed her little happy laugh, then cuddled herself up to me, her head resting on my chest. I stared up to the sky, lying comfortably on the grass with one arm under my head and one arm holding onto Aya. I wished this moment could last forever.

I though about my future. I was sixteen now, the age when most boys marry or become a Sublime. I didn't want to be a Sublime. If Ama rejected me because of my violet eyes and bloodred hair, why would I then devote my life to a God who didn't see me as his child? Even if Ama acceptedme, I wasn't religious enough to bear such a life.

But marriage also didn't seem to be an option. Of course, I didn't mind to marry and I'd seen enough nice girls in the village, but who would want to marry me? Not a single parent would let her daughter marry a demon like me. And that left one option open, the one I feared most. That they would make me Unstatused. Then I'd be a bondservant and people could do whatever they wanted to do. And that scared me.

"Ran. Shouldn't we go now? Mother will be waiting for us. We'd promised not to come back too late."

I sighed and looked at the sun. "You're right, it's time to go. Where are our horses?" Aya-chan looked up and pointed at two brown figures grazing near a hill. "I wonder why grass a few miles away tastes better than the grass here," I mused aloud. "Never mind, I'll catch the horses. You will wait here, okay, Aya-chan?" She nodded and smiled. Smiling back, I got up and walked to our horses.

Riding back, I hoped there weren't many villagers outside. I didn't want this day to be spoiled by those stupid people, whose religious fanatics. I must've been very quiet, because Aya asked, "Is there something wrong, Oni-chan? You haven't said a word since we left and you look so serious." She pouted and I smiled.

"No, Aya-chan, there's nothing wrong," I assured her. Then I fell silent again. Though I had said there was nothing wrong, I suddenly noticed something had happened. Something very bad. I tried to shake it off, listened to Aya, but the feeling remained.

_It's as if there's been an accident…_

I didn't know where I got that idea from, but it frightened me. If there had been an accident, I already knew whose fault it was.

_Mine…_

The clattering of the hoofs were clearly heard and people shied away from us. Something had happened, no doubt. I reined my horse, climbed off it and walked into our house, with Aya-chan close behind me. It was quiet at home, too quiet. Usually, mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Sometimes one of the neighbours came by for a chat. But now there was only silence.

"Mother!" I called. No answer. I tried it again, but only silence returned. "Father?" I asked hesitantly. Father was hardly with us since he and mother took up their Vows of Celibacy and had become Perfects. It would have surprised me if he was here. But there was still no answer.

"Oni-chan, I'm scared." Aya grabbed my arm, trembling slightly. I was scared as well, but I didn't show it.

"I think mother's with one of the neighbours," I told her as calm as I could. "She can return any minute. I believe you still have some sewing to do, haven't you?" I laughed encouragingly at her and her face lighted up.

"That's right. You're right of course. You're so smart." She hugged me, then ran to the living room. I went upstairs, to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. In the corner of the room stood a sword. My sword. I had realised that if I wanted to protect my sister and defend myself, I had to have a weapon. I'd stolen this sword two years ago, practising almost every day in my room.

_But what can I do against a whole village? What can I do against death?_

Nothing. I could do nothing. Except waiting. So I picked up my sword and started polishing it.

There was a soft knock on the front door, followed by a female voice. "Is anyone at home?" It was the neighbour, Arla. I put my sword back and walked downstairs. Aya-chan stood behind me when I opened the door.

"Oh. Ran. It's you," Arla muttered, looking hastily away to avoid my gaze. I assumed she thought she would burn otherwise.

"Is there something you need?" I asked. I noticed people were gathering behind Arla, though they remained at a save distance. I stood in the doorway, blocking the sight for my sister. But I couldn't block the words that followed from her.

"Your parents have had an accident. They were killed instantly." Arla sounded accusing, as if it was my fault. As if I had caused the accident. As if I killed my parents. And that was exactly how I felt. No matter how far away I had been during the accident, it was my fault. I had failed in protecting them.

I heard myself whispering. "How? How were they killed?"

"They fell of their horses. They were on their way to Torbyrgi. I guess the horses were frightened of something. They had an unlucky fall. Their necks were broken."

I remained silent while I tried to register what just had been said. The crowd looked at me, half expectantly of what I would do, half accusingly, like this was all my fault. "You've brought this misfortune, child of Sudema," they seemed to say. "You're very presence brings the corruption and misfortune with you."

"Where… where are they now?" I managed to ask. I put my arm protectively around Aya, in an attempt to shield her from the cruel world. Of course I couldn't. But it was all I could do. I felt her trembling beside me.

"At the chapel. It won't be wise to see them, especially not for Aya-chan. The hoofs… your parents have been trampled under the hoofs of the horses. Their bodies are heavily maimed." Then she looked at Aya, and her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Aya-chan. You know you can always stay with us."

I felt a sharp pang of pain as I realised once again I wasn't welcome. My sister was, always. But I wasn't. They didn't care about the fact I grieved about my parents' death as well. That I might need comfort as much as my sister.

_But what else did you expect from them? You're a demon in their eyes…_

"We'll remember that," I replied. "Thank you for telling it us."

Arla nodded and left. I closed the door before the villagers would get the wonderful idea of rushing into our house and dragging me to the local chapel to burn me to death. Since there was almost no wood in Torlossen, I already knew how it would go. They'd put me on the altar's stone, clasping the chains around my hands and feet, so I couldn't run away. Then they'd bring torches and put my clothes on fire. I would become the bonfire for the joyous feast that would follow.

Once the door was closed, I turned around to see the tears in Aya's eyes. I hugged her, she hugged me back and we buried our faces in each other's shoulder, crying. I didn't think I'd ever cried so much before.

We sank on the ground, clanging onto each other as if we were afraid to be alone in our grief. We found peace and calmth in our endless embrace as we tried to cry away the pain that was in our hearts. There were no soothing voices telling us everything would be all right. We didn't need that. We knew it wouldn't be all right ever again.

Finally, the crying became sobbing and I slowly released my sister from my tight embrace. My face was wet, my eyes sore and my throat ached. I felt tired and weak as if all my energy had left me.

Aya looked at me, her huge brown eyes were still watery from our outburst. I gently wiped away a lonely tear from her cheek. "There's nothing we can do, Aya-chan," I told her in a soft voice. "Ama has taken their lives. We ought to be happy." But the words sounded hollow, empty, meaningless.

I placed a kiss on her forehead. I helped her up. "Let's go to bed." 

"You won't go away, will you, Oni-chan?" she asked, sounding a bit scared. I smiled and assured her I would stay.   
_Forever._

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

"This is your fault, demon-child." The man shook the boy roughly up.

"I didn't do it, I swear," the boy almost cried. "I wasn't even there."

"This is still your fault. If you weren't born, this wouldn't have happened!" The man raised his arm. The boy struggled, desperately trying to get away. He screamed of fear, of pain, when the man hit him in his face. Blood trickled down from his mouth. "I'll make you pay for what you've done, demon-child!"

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

I gasped of fear as I struggled to get up. "No… NO! I didn't do it, I swear, I didn't…" Then I realised where I was. What had happened.

_It was only a dream._

My parents. They were dead. Or was that a dream as well? I didn't know. I didn't want to know. But I had to. So I crept out of my bed and sneaked past my sister's room. A glance on that peaceful feature told me she hadn't heard me. Then my mother's room. I opened the door carefully, avoiding all sounds. I looked into the room. Violet light shone through the window, revealing an empty bed. She wasn't there…

Tears gathered in my eyes, but I pushed them back. I couldn't cry now. I had to be strong. Even though she never loved me, I had loved her and now she was gone. Simply gone. It hurt me, but I didn't show it.

_For Aya-chan, I have to be strong…_

I closed the door and returned to my room.

Reason took me over as I unseathed my sword. Aya and I had to leave. I knew Aya would be save in this village, but I wasn't. And I couldn't leave Aya alone, that would break her heart. So I had to take her with me wherever I went.

I still had the problem of my violet eyes. We would be chased out of every village when they saw my violet eyes. I had to cover them. Pretending to be blind would solve that problem. I only had to make sure Aya understood that.

I grabbed my katana and moved it through the air. The day after the funeral ceremony, Aya and I would leave this village. I sliced the air into tiny bits. If anyone dared to stop us or harm us, I would kill him. Slowly. Painfully.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

Yay! I've finally finished the first chapter. What do you guys think of it? Please tell me, so I know if I should continue this story or not. By the way, if anyone has a great idea for a title, please tell me. "Violet Eyes" was just made up, because I didn't know a better one.

_Soulfire_


	3. Chapter Two: The Escape

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I probably never will, no matter what I do. sobs

**Author's Note**: This is going to be one of the many Yohji/Aya(Ran) stories. Not by me, by the way, this is the first time I try to write such a story. I have already written a fanpoem, but that was different.  
This story is also a bit based on "Sorrow's Light" by Freda Warrington. I've borrowed the plot and changed it to my liking. I hope you guys like it. Please give me many reviews! Please? I love reviews.

**Summary**: Ran's sister, Aya, gets ill after their parents have died in an accident. But no doctor in Torlossen can help Aya. So Ran decides to undertake a journey through the Stolen Land to Onafross, in hope the doctors there can help him. Will he ever get through the Stolen Land alive?

_Character's thoughts_

_//…// = telepathy_

**Chapter Two: The Escape**

The next morning, after breakfast, I decided to tell Aya about my plans. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I knew Aya loved this village and all her friends were here. Of course, if she didn't want to leave with me, if she'd rather stayed in this village, I would arrange a place for her to sleep. The neighbours loved her, so that wouldn't be a problem.

_But I will miss her terribly… I don't think I'll ever return when I leave this place…_

I looked across the table, where Aya was sitting. She had hardly touched her food, but I assumed she was still mourning about our parents' death. I didn't feel that hungry myself as well, so I understood. At least I though I did.

"Aya," I said, breaking the silence. "I've got to tell you something." She looked up, her eyes red from crying. Still from yesterday? Or had she cried again this morning, after I'd fallen asleep again?

"Oni-chan?"

I took a deep breath. This wouldn't be easy. "Aya… I… I have to leave this village. Forever. I won't expect you to come with me. If you'd rather stay here, I can live with that. But I'm leaving… after the funeral ceremony." I cast my gaze down at the table, unable to look at her any longer, being torn apart by doubt.

_What will she choose?_

"……Oni-chan…… Why? Why do you have to leave?"

I closed my eyes. I knew I could've expected that question. My mother and I had never told her about my handicap, and I guessed my mother had asked the villagers to keep it a secret as well. But now it was time to tell the truth.

"Because," I told her quietly, "I have violet eyes."

There fell a tangible silence and I imagined how Aya looked at me with her huge brown eyes, asking silently for an explanation.

"Why? I don't understand it… Oni-chan, why? What have your eyes to do with this?" Aya sounded confused and scared. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her helplessly. How? How could I make her understand?

"Aya-chan… You know the stories of Ama and Sudema, don't you?" She nodded. Of course she knew them. There wasn't a single child who did not. "Well… you see… You know violet is the colour of Sudema…" I fell silent, feeling emotions swirling deep inside my heart. I tried to control them. The effort it cost made my throat ache. "…and because my eyes are violet, people think I'm a child of Sudema," I whispered, almost too soft to be heard.

Aya gasped. Of fear? Of hatred? Out ouf shock? "Oni-chan……" She walked to me, touching my face softly. I opened my eyes and looked into those soft brown eyes. She smiled. "Yes, your eyes are violet. But I know you're not a demon. And I'm coming with you." She put her arms around me, trying to smother me with her love. I stroke her smooth hair.

Thank you, Aya-chan…

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

The day of the funeral ceremony was one of those sunny days. The villagers saw it as a good sign. I saw it as an attempt to mock this funeral. Surely, if Ama loved his children, wouldn't he mourn as much as we did? But no, he smiled, he laughed, he pretended nothing had happened.

_How can he? How dares he? What is he for a God?_

I couldn't remember much of what happened at the funeral. All I knew was standing there, with no one else except my sister at my side. People avoided me, the sphere in the chapel was tense. I knew they were up to something. Thank Ama I had brought my katana with me. I only hoped no one would recognise it. I had enough without being accused of theft.

The murmuring silenced when two Perfects entered the chapel, followed by the Arch-Perfect. I disliked him on the first side. I had never seen him before, because I wasn't allowed to go to the Assembly that was held every three months. I thought it had to do with the two tufts of white hair at the side of his head. It made him look like a bird or a koala bear.

Then I saw his eyes. They only possessed evilness, so much, that I shivered. Fear entered my heart. He gave me a cool, dark glance and I knew, without doubt, he would bring a lot of trouble.

_Now he knows me, he'll try to kill me…_

The two Perfects stood still in front of the altar, blessing it, then turned around to face the mourning people. "The Arch-Perfect, Lord Takatori," they exclaimed. The Arch-Perfect bowed  in reply and wavved the Perfects away.

"This day is a sad day for everyone. Two souls have left us too early. But there's no reason for us mortals to be sad for too long, for we all know Ama has taken them with him." His voice was rich and deep, but instead of hearing warmth and kindness – as one would expect from an Arch-Perfect – he sounded calculating.

His speech went on and on, but I didn't hear much of it. I was aware of my sister leaning against me, while tears trickled down her face. I put my arms around her and pulled her softly against me.

The two Perfects approached the altar once again, this time both carrying a torch. Though I knew it all belonged to the ceremony, seeing those two torches gave me a vision of myself being burned to death. I tried to ban this vision from my mind, telling myself nothing would happen.The cold smile of Takatori, however, made that impossible.

"We have now come to the point to say our frewells forever. Ama has their souls, now it's time to send their bodies."

The two Prefects brought the torches to the lifeless bodies. Some dried wood from bushes were piled around them. Flames grew higher and higher and the air became filled with the smell of burning flesh. I watched it with a morbid fascination, while I slowly felt nauseated.

_I can't stand this… Ama above, am I the only one who needs fresh air? Or… am I really a demon and is the sanctified air trying to suffocate me? No… NO! I'm not a demon, I'm not…_

"My dearest ladies and gentlemen, for this moment brothers and sisters  in this mourning period. I am very sorry to tell you this death has not been an accident. It was done on purpose and the cause of this is the demon living among you. And you have tolerated this demon. This is your punishment!"

I felt my heart turning into ice. I wanted to grab my sword, but I couldn't move. It was as if he had cast a spell on me. I vaguely saw the two Perfects gathering behind him, only now they weren't Perfects anymore, but angels from Ama, surrounded by his power.

"But don't be scared," the Arch-Perfect continued in a soothing voice. "We all make mistakes from time to time. Ama knows this and his great heart is ready to forgive you all. However, he will not tolerate this child of Sudema any longer. It is up to you what to do with him."

There was a silence for several moments. Then chaos started. One would be surprised at how creative village justice could be. Suggestions of hanging, burning, torturing and worse were made. Above all, my sister yelled I was not a demon.

Several Sublimes rushed at the Arch-Perfect to protect him. I grabbed my katana, unsheathing it. The crowd came dangerously quick towards me. There was no way I could escape… until I saw an open space leading to a window. I had to be fast and I had to bring Aya with me.

I took her hand. "Come with me," I said. I didn't know if she heard me, but she nodded. I fastened my grip of my katana, made a move towards the crowd as if I intended to attack them, then ran to the window. I jumped, my sister jumped with me, and we crashed through the window. The ground was hard, bruising my hands and knees.

Aya struggled to get up, I was almost immediately on my feet. Fear rushed through my veins, giving me more stamina than I'd ever had. "Run," I breathed, and pushed my sister towards freedom. With the whole village on our heels, we started to run for our life…

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

The sun settled down and the air was chill under the dark sky. Aya trembled, though she tried to hide it. I knew she was frightened, scared that Sudema's Light would harm her. I admitted I was frightened as well, only I of something else.

_What… what if people are waiting for us? What if they've burned our house down?_

I held tighter onto my katana and faced Aya. "If you wait here, I'll get our stuff. Don't worry, no one will harm you."

"But it's so cold." She shivered and put her arms around herself, trying to warm herself.

I gave her my cloak. "Here… put this on," I whispered. "Don't make any noise." With that, I left her.

There was no one outside. Even the animals were inside, no sound was to be heard, except for my own breathing and walking on the ground. I hated the silence, that made every noise I made sounding louder than it did. I had the feeling I woke up at least half the village.

The house was still there. People even hadn't pillaged it. That was a good sign. I only needed to pick up our bags. We had packed the days before, knowing we wouldn't have much time after the funeral ceremony.

_Thank Ama we don't have a dog…_

I looked one more time around. Even though the furniture was still there, even though it seemed like my sister could come down any minute, followed by my mother, the whole house sounded empty. Left alone. Uninhabited…

I closed the door with a sad feeling. Looking up at the sky, where the star shone its purple light, I knew it was time to go. Time to leave the village behind. Time to grow up. Time to run and hide. I beckoned at the horses to follow me. They responded immediately, whinning softly, happy to see me.

_I guess the horses are the only living creatures who are always happy to see me…_

"Hush, Daila, hush, Blacky," I whispered, petting them. I hung the bags on their back  and then led them out of the village. So far so good…

"Aya? Aya-chan, are you there?" I looked around.

She stepped out of some bushes. Her face was pale and she was shivering, but I assumed it was only fear for Sudema's Light. I smiled and gaver her Daila, her horse. She grabbed my arm.

"Oni-chan, I thought I saw someone when you were in our house," she whispered. "He was looking at you, I saw a glimmer of his glasses when he followed you with his eyes. Oh, Ran, I'm so scared!" She sobbed.

"Sshh… It's okay," I whispered back. "We'll leave right now." I turned around with the intention to mount my horse, when I suddenly noticed someone was standing behind me. I gave a startled cry.

"My, my, kitten," he said with an annoying grin on his face. "You shouldn't make so much noise. People in the village don't like that in the middle of the night." I clutched my hands, recognising him as one of the Perfects of this afternoon.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"What I want?" he echoed, sounding slightly surprised. _//Why, you, my kitten.//_

I gasped. My sister, who hadn't heard what this stranger had said, looked in fear to me. She called my name, but I didn't hear her. What did he want from me? Why was he here? To take me back to Arch-Perfect Takatori? Or to kill me, right here?

I knew my katana was within the reach of my hand. All I had to do was to bend forward, grab my sword and slice this redhaired stranger into tiny bits. It would be the first human I'd ever killed, but I didn't care. I started to lean forwards…

"I wouldn't do that, my kitten," he advised. His voice had turned cool and sharp. _//Besides//_ he adden in my mind, _//do you really think you're fast enough?//_

Before I even realised what he did, he stood behind Aya-chan, with one hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming, the other one used to hold a dagger at her throat.

"Aya-chan!"

The stranger grinned broadly. _//See?//_ He pressed the dagger harder against her throat. I had to watch this helplessly, realising he would have cut her throat before I even could do something.

_What must I do?_

But my sister already took care of that. If the situation wasn't that serious, I would've laughed. Because my dearest sister, so sweet and innocent, who wouldn't harm anyone, bit him in his hand.

"Aahh… Damn it." He cursed viciously. I pulled my sister to me.

"Mount your horse. We've got to get out of here."

My sister did what I said, but before I could mount my horse, the stranger laid his hand on my shoulder. His jade green eyes flickered dangerously. "Don't think this is over, my kitten. I've seen you once. It won't be too hard to find you again. You can't hide yourself from me." Then he released me. With fear in my heart, I mounted my horse and rode away.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

Schuldig watched the two riding away.He smiled self-satisfied. _//Mission accomplished.//_ Someone else appeared next to Schuldig.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself. You were supposed to kill him. How do you explain this to Mr Takatori?"

_//Ah, come on, Braddy//_ Schuldig complained. _//It was great fun, right? Besides, the kitten can't hide. I'll always find him.//_

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

Incoming Schuldig!!! He's fun to write. I admit I have looked a bit at the Schuldig in Sardius' stories. I just love that.

I guess this story has only grammar mistakes, I can't help it. I do my best, I get confused sometimes. I hope you forgive me.

Well then, up to the next chapter. 

Soulfire


	4. Chapter Three: Wandering Around

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I probably never will, no matter what I do. sobs

**Author's Note:** Right… Chapter Three… Hope you guys like it. Yohji will come in the next chapter. By the way, for those who really love this story, they can be happy, 'cause I'm planning to make this a trilogy. This is based on the original story "Sorrow's Light", the rest will be merely based on the settings, like country, people, religion, but I'll come up with my own plots. I hope this is going to work. And I believe Ran is not really in character, but he's just goddamn difficult to be in character. So, just remember, I've done my best making him the Aya (Ran… whatever…) we all know, but it can be that he's sometimes a bit (a lot…) out of character. Anyway, nice time reading it!

Oh, and before I forget it, many thanks to Sardius, who was that patient to read through the whole chapter and correct every mistake I made. Thanks!

**Summary**: Ran's sister, Aya, gets ill after their parents have died in an accident. But no doctor in Torlossen can help Aya. So Ran decides to undertake a journey through the Stolen Land to Onafross, in hope the doctors there can help him. Will he ever get through the Stolen Land alive?

_Character's thoughts_

_//Telepathy//_

**Chapter Three: Wandering Around**

My sister and I rode throughout the night and a great deal of the morning, until Aya-chan finally begged me to stop. She looked like she could collapse any minute and I felt sorry for her. It wasn't easy, going through the funeral ceremony, being attacked by a redheaded stranger and without any chance to sleep.

I didn't feel much better myself, but the fear drove me on. The words that the stranger had said, kept repeating itself in my head. _You can't hide yourself._ What had he meant with those words? What had he wanted from me?

But there was no redheaded stranger here. There was no one here, except for my sister and me. We could safely stay here for at least a few hours, until we had enough strength to continue our journey. Our journey leading to nowhere, because no one would accept someone like me.  

I prepared a simple meal; not knowing when would be the next time 'till we could eat. I had to force Aya-chan to eat. I guessed she was too tired, but she obeyed me when I pointed out this could be her last meal for the next several days. Nevertheless, she ate very little, while a girl of her age ought to eat a lot more.

After we'd finished eating, Aya-chan curled up beside me, her head resting on my lap. Even though I felt tired, I couldn't allow myself to sleep. It wasn't only my fear of the redheaded stranger that kept me awake, for I had heard enough stories from travellers that robbers and wild animals inhabited the countryside. I didn't want to be surprised by an attack by either of them. 

I listened to the soft breathings of Aya-chan, the birds and the wind and I realised, I have never felt as peaceful as this very moment. Quite ironically, actually. Now I was fleeing from people, unsure about my future, and yet I felt at ease. I thought nothing could harm me.

_But it's all an illusion… I'm not free or whatever. I have no right to feel safe._

I let my sister sleep for a few hours. I knew she needed more, but we couldn't stay here for too long. We needed to find a shelter, a place to stay during the night. Aya-chan already began to look very pale and I didn't want her to become ill. We didn't have medicines here in Torlossen. A broken leg could be set, but that was as far as our medical knowledge went.

I didn't want to loose my sister. I had had too much bad luck and I had to cope with too many losses. My sister was all I had.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

We arrived at a small village when the sun already was down. Before we rode further, I stopped to take some precautions. My sister waited silently, almost uncaring. I thought she was still in a shock. I didn't blame her. It was, after all, quite a shock, looking back to what had happened.

Let's go," I told Aya-chan after I was ready. "You know what to do, right?" She nodded. I drove my horse next to hers and hugged her closely, for as far I was able to do so. "Don't worry," I whispered. "I won't let anyone harm you."

The cloth before my eyes itched and made them teary, but I endured it. If anyone saw my eyes, it could not only be my death, but also my sister's death. I had to prevent that. Thank Ama the cloth wasn't very thick, so I was still able to see where I was going, though I saw things quite vaguely.

We dismounted and Aya-chan took my hand to lead me to the inn. I felt like a complete idiot, with everyone staring at me. My sister ignored them and I admired her aloofness.

"I'd like to have a room for two person for the night," I said when we reached the innkeeper. He squinted and looked from me to Aya-chan and back to me again. I could guess what he was thinking. A boy and a girl, looking for a room? That young?

"We don't have any," he replied curtly.

Before I could say something that might have gotten the innkeeper angry, my sister spoke. "Please, sir, my brother and I have no other place to go to. We have to go to Torbyrgi. Please, help us." The notion that we were brother and sister made the expression of the innkeeper softer. Aya-chan looked up at him, her huge brown eyes begging for help. 

Perhaps he had himself a daughter of the same age, or perhaps he always wanted a daughter like Aya-chan. At least he grumbled, "I'll have a look." He went to his book, where he registered the rented rooms. He came back after a while. "Got one place free. Sign here."

I had to sign. Girls, especially when they are my sister's age, weren't allowed to sign for themselves. I ran my fingers searching over the desk, as if trying to find the pen. Aya-chan placed it carefully in my hand, then made sure my hand was at the right place to sign. The innkeeper watched us curiously.

"What happened to him?" he asked, half aloud, half whispering, probably thinking I couldn't hear him because I couldn't see him. 

"It's his eyes," Aya-chan replied. "They were stabbed out. Some robbers tried to rob us, and he wanted to stop them. The sight's really horrible and scares people off. That's why he's wearing that cloth." She sounded so calm and determined, I was almost shocked. I never knew my sister could lie like that.

"Anything else?" I asked, turning slowly around, searching for my sister. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly.

"No, sir," the man grumbled sourly. "Here's the key. Upstairs, third door on your left. Room number five." I let my sister pick up the key. We both thanked him, then went to our horses to collect our luggage. On the whole, I was rather pleased. Our little trick worked, the innkeeper hadn't noticed anything.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

"Where is he?! I told you to bring him to me!" Arch-Perfect Takatori stood in the middle of the room, glaring at both Schuldich and Crawford. More at the back were Nagi and Farfarello, watching the performance, half amused, half uncaring. Takatori shivered slightly at the sight of these four Perfects, but they were the only ones he could trust. Besides, he was the Arch-Perfect. He had all the power to rule everyone.

"Well?" he thundered.

"My Lord, there was nothing we could do to stop this demon," Schuldich replied, his head lowered as a sign of respect and submission to the angry Arch-Perfect before him. But this sign meant nothing to Schuldich. The redheaded smiled inwardly. Takatori didn't know that. But Schuldich would make sure the Arch-Perfect would, when the time arrived.

"Ama above, that's no excuse," Takatori snarled. "I gave you an order and you were supposed to carry that out. I cannot accept failures."

"Mister Takatori," Crawford said, joining the conversation with a pleasant voice, though his eyes glittered dangerously, "you hadn't told us the demon had help. Together, they used their dark powers to prevent us from following your orders."

"I don't care. I want him. You make sure I get him. I don't care when or how, just do it." The Arch-Perfect stamped away. 

"What a fool," Nagi said.

"Don't worry, I'll get my kitten," Schuldich said. His jade eyes sparkled intensively, and he sounded possessively. _//He's mine… mine…//_

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

Aya-chan and I moved from village to village, every time performing the same trick, telling the same story. Most people seemed to accept my blindness and we seldom encountered problems. Most of the nights, we had a place to stay and we had enough food to feed ourselves every day. I would even enjoy this way of living, of being free, if my fear wouldn't spoil it all.

_You can't hide yourself._

It had been more than two weeks now since our escape, since our encounter with the redheaded stranger, and still I could not get rid of his voice. Nothing had happened to us, there was no sign of this stranger, but uneasiness never left me. _Did he know where we were? How did he know that then?_ There was no sign he had followed us.

_He only tried to scare you. And if you stay like this, he succeeded. You don't want that, do you?_

_Of course not, but…_

_Then shut up and enjoy your journey._

My inner self was right, as usual. I shouldn't be scared. I should enjoy my journey. But there were still things worrying me. One of them was my sister.

Aya-chan ate very little and she looked very pale, almost paler than me. After two weeks riding under the sun, my skin was still the same, not tanned or whatsoever. But I had always been pale. My sister was not. I glanced at her. She didn't smile anymore; she just rode on, like a ghost. I feared something was happening to her, but I didn't know what and I couldn't stop it.

"Aya-chan," I asked one evening. "Are you all right?" She gazed at me for a long time before nodding numbly. Then she turned back to the flames again, staring dully into them. I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She didn't object but neither did she return this gesture of love.

"Aya, please talk to me." I tried to conceal my desperation from her, but nonetheless it sounded like a plea. "Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you, Aya. I don't want to loose you as well." I buried my face in her chestnut hair, squeezing her softly. She still didn't say anything.

I didn't know what to do. My sister was slowly slipping away and I couldn't stop it._ What do I have to do to break through this apathy?_ I let my headrest on her shoulder. "Tomorrow," I murmured softly, "tomorrow we will go to Torbyrgi. Okay?" A long silence, then she nodded slightly. I could only pray to Ama that she would make it, that she would be cured of this apathy.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

We were to leave the next day to Torbyrgi, when my sister suddenly collapsed on the floor. I knew she hadn't slept well last night, murmuring and turning around all the time. When she woke up, she had red cheeks, while for the rest she looked even paler than yesterday. I made sure I watched her closely, but I had my back turned towards her when she collapsed.

"Aya!!!"

I ran towards her, lifting her white face. Her eyes were closed; her breath was uneven and shallow. At least she was still alive. But I had to find a healer. I had to reach Torbyrgi as fast as I could.

I carefully placed her on my own horse, then mounted it myself. I whistled sharply, and Aya's horse came to me. Holding Aya close against me with one hand and both reins with the other, I started to ride. It wasn't easy, but after some practice, I knew how to handle it all.

It was about forty leagues to Torbyrgi, I estimated. I ought to be able to reach that in two days. But that meant riding all day and night. I looked down at my sister. Her head felt warm and somehow natural against my shoulder and I decided it was worth to ride on all the time. 

_I'd do everything to help her…_

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

I arrived at the port of Torbyrgi at dusk. As soon as its huge walls came into sight, I stopped to fold the cloth before my eyes. I felt tired, but my concern for Aya kept me awake. She had only woken up once, to look a bit dazedly around, then fell unconscious again.

As I rode towards the port of Torbyrgi, a Sublime guard approached me. He had brown hair, though not as dark as my sister's. He lifted his face up to me and looked up at me inquiringly with two chocolate brown eyes. 

"Good evening, sir," he said in a formal, though still a friendly voice. "What is your business in Torbyrgi?"

I remained silent for several moments, thinking of how I would say this. "My sister," I started carefully, "she's very ill and I hope to see a doctor here who could help her. Could you please help me?" I knew I sounded like I was begging, but I needed someone prepared, to help Aya-chan and me.

The Sublime looked at my sister. It was quite obvious she was ill and that was clearly what he thought as well, for he nodded. "Of course, sir." He called out to some other Sublimes. "Botan! Kaori! Bring the horses to the stables!" Two Sublimes came swiftly and silently. I dismounted and the dark-haired Sublime helped me with Aya-chan. As I watched the horses being taken away by the two Sublimes, the other one started to walk to the port.

"You don't live here, right? I'll see if I can find an empty room. Please, follow me."

I did what he said, still carrying the unconscious Aya-chan. He turned around and asked, "Do you need any help?" I shook my head, but told him instead he had to continue to talk to me. "Why is that?" he asked surprised. He was a good lad, I decided, but either very stupid or naïve.

"Because I'm blind," I told him softly. I saw his shocked and sorrowful expression when he heard that.

"That must be hard," he said, his voice thick with compassion. I smiled. He might be naïve, but at least he was friendly and helpful. "My name's Ken," he introduced himself. "Hidaka Ken. I work and live here in Torbyrgi." Continuing talking in his pleasant voice, he led me through Torbyrgi.

I was rather surprised at the sight of Torbyrgi. I had heard stories of it, of course. But seeing it all was quite different. For one thing, no one had told me there were trees growing here. Trees! I'd never seen a tree before and I had some difficulty with not showing any sign of astonishment on my face. Another thing was that Torbyrgi was actually one gigantic house, divided in different quarters. Everyone had his own room, and that room was divided again in a sleeping part, a living room and a kitchen. It was all miraculous and for a moment, I forgot all of my problems.

_Am I dreaming? How can such a place exist? There are trees here and fountains. I want to live here forever._

Then I remembered something. Arch-Perfect Takatori lived here as well. And the Prince. And probably also those Perfects of the funeral ceremony. I felt my heart sinking and suddenly all I wanted to do was to run away. But I couldn't. Only here in Torbyrgi could I find help for Aya-chan.

_Damn it._

"You can stay here. If you need any help, you can always ask it to any of the Sublimes walking around here. Of course, you can always ask for me, if you prefer that." He gave me a shy smile

I walked into the room, carefully carrying Aya-chan to the sleeping quarters. I laid her on a bed. Ken had followed me, but for some reason I didn't want him here. He was nice and friendly, but I wanted to be left alone. The cloth started to irritate my eyes and I was tired. But I didn't want to be impolite.

"What's your name?"

I stiffened. So far, I'd always used my own name. Yet instinct told me that wouldn't be a good idea. There weren't many boys with the name Ran and blood red hair. Even though no one could see my eyes, I was sure the Arch-Perfect knew my name and had given an explicit description of me to all the guards and Perfects living in Torbyrgi, knowing that sooner or later I would visit this city.

_You can't hide yourself._

"Aya." It was the only name I could think of. "My name's Aya." A short silence. Then I asked, "Where can I find a doctor?"  
"In the palace," Ken answered promptly. "Lady Tamae is the only doctor. But I wouldn't go to see her now. She usually devotes her time in the evening to Prince Keiji. She doesn't like it when normal people come to her for help when she's busy." When he saw my defeated expression, he took my hand and said, "But don't worry, you can go tomorrow morning, during the surgery hours."

I was too shocked at this sudden familiarity to think properly. Ken noticed what he had done and quickly let go of my hand, blushing furiously. "Sorry for that," he stammered. "I… I'd better go. It's my time for duties." He ran away. I could only stand there, looking at my hand. It had felt strangely nice. No one had done that before. 

I removed the cloth and sat down next to my sister. Her breath was even now, but still too shallow. I took her hand with my own hands. It felt cold and I tried to warm it. "Don't leave me Aya. Please, don't leave me."

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

"I'm sorry, Fujimiya-san, but there's nothing I can for her." Lady Tamae rose up and collected her possessions. "Your sister's illness is unknown to us. I can only advise you to let her rest as much as possible and give her only soup when she wakes up."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Arigatou, my Lady," I said.

She nodded and walked to the door, when she suddenly turned around. "Are you family of the former Perfect Fujimiya?"

I managed to sound casual. "Only very far. I've never met him though."

"Too bad he's dead. He was a good man." She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but decided it wasn't important and left.

I sank down near Aya's bed and pulled off the cloth. I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. I buried my face in my arms and cried. So I would loose my sister as well. I was a demon, and it was I who was responsible for Aya's illness. I wished I was dead. 

Someone touched my shoulder and I looked up. I hadn't noticed Ken entering the room. I had forgotten about the cloth and Ken's shocked face told me I was too late now. He stepped back in fear, whispering harshly, "What are you?"


	5. Chapter Four: The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I probably never will, no matter what I do. sobs

**Author's Note**: Umm…. Got nothing really to say. Just my thanks to Sardius, who was that patient to correct all my stupid mistakes… -.- And of course, thanks to all the people who have commented on this. Thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary**: Ran's sister, Aya, gets ill after their parents have died in an accident. But no doctor in Torlossen can help Aya. So Ran decides to undertake a journey through the Stolen Land to Onafross, in hope the doctors there can help him. Will he ever get through the Stolen Land alive?

_Character's thoughts_

_//…// = telepathy_

**Chapter Four: The Journey Begins**

"What… what are you?" I winced at that question, in which I could feel? the fear and confusion. I turned my head away, so I wouldn't have to look at him. What would he be thinking now? I remembered how he had held my hand. It had been an impulsive action, I knew that, but it had felt so nice. No one had ever done that to me. 

_Would he regret that now? Now that he knew I was a demon?_

I didn't realize I was crying again until a warm hand gently wiped away a tear off my cheek. I looked up and gazed at those friendly brown eyes for several moments. Ken looked confused and I could clearly see the question in his eyes. I broke off eye contact and looked down. "I'm… I'm not sure what I am," I muttered. "Some say I'm a demon. I don't know. Perhaps they're right."

Ken reached out a hand, probably to push away my bangs, but I jerked my head away and stood up. Still not looking at him, I continued, "I'm responsible for my parents' death. I tried to protect my sister, but now she's dying as well. It's all my fault."

There was a silence for several moments, which seemed to be an eternity itself. Ken shifted uneasily behind me, before he asked, "What happened? To your parents, I mean."

I didn't answer immediately, hesitating if I should tell him. He was, after all, just a stranger, and a Sublime guard as well. If I told him, there was a chance he would immediately report me to the Arch-Perfect. Then I remembered he already knew I was a demon, so it didn't matter. He would report me anyway. That was his duty, as a guard of Ama.

"They fell of off their horses."

"That's all?"

I looked up rather surprised, to meet Ken's skeptical look. "They fell off their horses? Did you push them? Did you use special powers?" I could only stare at him, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"You weren't there, were you?" His voice had turned sharp. "You weren't there when your parents died. You didn't kill them. It was just an accident."

Slowly, the meaning of his words reached my mind. For one moment, I believed. I tried to hold on to that belief, but I knew he was wrong. "If I hadn't lived…" I muttered.

"If you hadn't lived, it still would've happened," Ken declared. "It was inevitable. It was Ama's will."

_Ama's will… Ama's will…_

Suddenly I was angry. If this stupid Ama hadn't been there, I wouldn't have had such a miserable life. "Hell with Ama's will," I snarled. "There is no such thing. There is no Ama, it's just a sun. It has no will." I immediately regretted those words. It wasn't his fault after all and I guessed he had always believed in Ama. His belief had become his meaning of life. And I had just taken it away.

At the same time, I somehow knew I was right. There was no such thing as a God. It was just a sun. I didn't know how I knew it, and it scared me. To hide my confusion and to try to be friends with Ken again, I reached out my hand. "Sorry. Didn't mean to say that. It's just…" I didn't finish my sentence, because I didn't know what to say. I just waited until Ken would accept my offered hand. He hesitated, then slowly grabbed my hand. I realized this must've been a great sacrifice for a Sublime, who grew up hearing all the goodness of Ama and now had to touch a demon of Sudema.

I let go of Ken's hand, knowing it caused him discomfort – not to speak about my own discomfort when it came down to touching people – and went over to my sister. We both didn't know what to say, but the silence was comfortable and I needed to think.

A dangerous plan began to form inside my head. There was a chance I would die, but if I didn't, I could help my sister. I could show everyone I was not a demon. "I need to go to Onafross."

"You can't," Ken immediately replied. "You need to pass the Stolen Land, you won't survive that."

_Did I hear concern in his voice?_ _No, must've been my imagination._

"I need to go to Onafross," I repeated stubbornly. "Only there I can find help for my sister. And I need your help."

"What?" Ken's eyes were almost bulging out in surprise.

_He'll probably think I'm going to ask him to join me…_

I smiled inwardly, finding it rather cute how this young, impulsive boy reacted at everything. "I need someone to help me over the border." I looked down at my sister and my face softened. "And I need someone to look after my sister. You're the only one I trust. I want you to hide her from Arch-Perfect Takatori." I didn't really trust him, but of all the people, I trusted him the most. At least he hadn't tried to kill me when he saw my eyes.

Ken nodded slowly. "All right then. When do you want to leave?"

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

"He's here." The voice of the ever-calculated Crawford cut through the silence.

Schuldich waved with his hand. "I know, Braddy," he replied irritated. "I have felt him coming from miles away." _// And my, my… that kitten sure is confused. //_ He smiled, enjoying the fear and sadness radiating off his red-haired kitten. Humans were just so amusing with their emotions.

"What are you going to do about it?" Crawford inquired.

"Nothing. Not yet. I'll have my bit of fun before I deliver him to Takatori." He looked o up at the older man. "Got a problem, _Braddy_?" He grinned broadly.

"Quit that," Crawford snapped. A knife flew through the room, ending in a wall. Neither Schuldich nor Crawford paid much attention to it, until Farfarello spoke.

"I can have him killed." He pulled his knife out of the wall. His tongue flickered over the edge. Schuldich broke off eye contact with Crawford to look at this young man. From all the member of Schwarz, he decided, Farfarello amused him the most. The strange guy with his peculiar habits was always in for some fun. Crawford and the kid didn't even know the meaning of fun.

"No, leave him be. I want him to feel safe before I visit him again."

Farfarello shrugged. "You only need to ask."

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

It was dark and silent and Sudema's light shone triumphantly on us as we crept though the bushes. Ken walked before me, carefully finding his way to the river Torlau. On my back, I carried my sword and enough provision for a week. According to Ken, I ought to be able to find enough food in the Stolen Land. I believed him, simply because I wanted to believe him. If he were wrong, I'd find that out too late. 

_And why wouldn't he send you to your death? You're a demon after all._

_Shut up,_ I told my inner self. _I'm not a demon and Ken's too nice to lie to me._

A soft thudding and screams of fear and agony suddenly filled the air. I froze and Ken looked nervously around. "What's that?" I whispered. Ken raised his hand to silence me, and wanted to walk further, but I grabbed his wrist and repeated my question.

"Sshh," Ken whispered back harshly. He glared at me and reluctantly I did what he said. The screaming suddenly stopped and the thudding slowly died away. Ken listened intensively for another few moments before he rose and said, "That was a party attacked by the Unseen." His voice had grown strangely distant. "You may not believe in them, but they're real." He glanced at me. "Do you still want to go?"

I nodded. "I have to," I replied calmly, though my heart pounded faster and fear rushed through my veins. But I didn't show it. I had grown so used to fear; I even didn't notice it as we walked further.

"You have to walk about half a league along the river. There you'll find a ford in the river. Don't cross it by night, or the Unseen will have you. Only walk by day and make sure the fire's big enough to protect yourself." Ken fell silent and looked at me. He swallowed hard. "Good luck," he whispered.

"Hn. Take care of my sister."

Ken nodded and left. I stood there on my own.

_Time to start the journey._

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

I did as Ken had told me and indeed after about half a league, the river got smaller and shallow. I decided to follow up Ken's advice, still remembering the screams of fear and agony. Besides, I better sleep now than exhaust myself further. I'd better not make a fire, or I'd have half Torbyrgi standing next to me.

It was difficult to get to sleep. I had left my sister behind under the trust of someone I knew nothing about. I was worried, continuously thinking of her, wondering if she would be okay. I turned onto my back, looking at the purple sky, gazing both questioningly and challengingly.

_If I'm Sudema's child, then why does she do these horrible things to me? Why do I get the feeling I'm always rejected, no matter who I turn to?_

Ama didn't accept me. I could live with that. But even Sudema rejected me, and that is what hurts me the most. I had the feeling I belonged nowhere. I lived, I breathed, I ate, but there was no one who accepted me.

_Rather being a demon child than nothing…_

Another thing that kept me awake was my sudden realization that Ama was an illusion. All my life, I was used to think Ama ruled over us from his heavenly throne above. People told me he was there and if everyone said it, it had to be true, right? But this morning, I discovered all those people were wrong. It wasn't their fault; after all, they only did what others told them. They were all mislead, by the highest person in Torlossen… Arch-Perfect Takatori.

Anger welled up. Thanks to Takatori, I had lived a miserable life. Thanks to him, my sister was ill. My parents were good people, Perfects, and they had to die. He told us they were now in heaven with Ama, but if there was no Ama, they were not in heaven. Thoughts raced through my mind, stirring my anger. Most of them were irrational and incoherent. But one though was very clear.

_I'll kill him. I'll make him pay for what he has done._

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

I woke up with a headache; I had probably slept with my head on a stone. But as soon as I got up, the pain went away. I ate a little from my provision and washed my face with the cold water from the Torlau. It bit into my face, but it was surprisingly refreshing. It gave me the courage to cross this boundary between Torlossen and the Stolen Land.

I knew it was foolish to go through the Stolen Land on my own, even insane to do it, but I chose not to think of that as I picked up my bag. If I started to think like that, I would turn insane from fear and I couldn't have that happening. I had to find someone who could cure my sister. I had to find help for her to get better. It was my only way of proving I was not a demon.

I crossed the river barefooted. The water didn't get higher than my ankles and I didn't mind the cold. I did mind, however, the sharp little stone lying at the bottom, pricking into my feet. That was rather unpleasant and when I reached the other edge, I was bleeding from several minor cuts. Thank Ama they stopped bleeding soon!

The sun shone brightly upon the green fields of the Stolen Land. Birds filled the air with their sweet singing and the sweet scent of all kind of flowers seemed to be everywhere. It was hard to believe that at night the Unseen walked here, killing every person daring to cross the boundary.

_Like me…_

But right now, there were no Unseen. There was only a peaceful harmony, calming me down and giving me the feeling; life was worth living after all, 'cause I now had a goal to achieve. Finding a cure for my ill sister, proving to the rest of the world I was not a demon, 'cause there was no Ama to reject me. And finally, I would get my revenge on the Arch-Perfect, because of all the lies he had told and for his attempt to have me executed. Not one minute had I thought that Takatori might be deceived as well. Even if I 'd thought that, I would've rejected it immediately. A powerful, all-knowing man like Takatori couldn't be deceived.

After three leagues of walking, I arrived at the edge of the forest. The trees stood high and majestically, thick and old, demanding quietly respect of all mortal creatures, because they had seen too many seasons passing by to notice, they had seen too many wars to care. They had a knowledge nothing else had and they guarded it silently.

I decided to take a short rest. My feet started to hurt and I was hungry. This forest offered a nice place to sit, while I could use the trees to lean against. While I ate, I tried to estimate where the main road could be. It was now about noon; I had only six to eight hours to find the main road and a way hut. One wouldn't survive long if he stayed just in the forest, unprotected. I had no idea how the main road found its way through the forest and I had no map. I even didn't have a compass.

_Nice work, Ran… How do you plan to find Onafross?_

_Shut up! If I find the main road, I don't need to worry about that._

_What if you don't find the main road?_

I swallowed and tried not to think of that. Of course I would find the main road. I had to. To stop further worrying, I decided to think of Aya. I folded my hands and started to pray, like how the people had taught me. When I realized what I was doing, I let my hands fall to my lap. It was no use to pray anyway, it wouldn't be heard. It was just an empty sign.

I got up, collected my belongings and continued my journey. A strange silence hung in the forest, pressing heavily onto my shoulders. The birds were gone, nothing moved, except for the leaves when the wind blew softly through the tops of the trees. It seemed nothing lived here, only the trees, and I felt like an intruder, disturbing the peaceful quietness. I felt a bit uneasy about that, but at the same time, I felt excited, like I entered a mysterious place only a few had ever seen.

_It's like I'm walking in the Forbidden Forest, beholding its strange and mythical beauty._

I grinned. Actually, I was walking in the Forbidden Forest. The punishment for that, was death, the protectors were the Unseen. Then I sighed. I hoped the Unseen would leave me alone.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

I looked around, unsure of where I was. I ought to have crossed the main road by now. I ought to have come across several wayhuts for the night. But all I found were trees.

The sun was almost down and I had to find a place to rest soon. I calculated that the chances of finding the main road or a wayhut were almost zero, and decided to rest here for the night. There was enough wood for a huge bonfire and I still had my katana. If the Unseen came, I was at least able to defend myself.

I dropped my bag and collected some wood. When I was on my way back, I thought I saw something moving. I stood still, but I didn't see anything. I shrugged and moved on, thinking it had probably been a trick of the light. I dumped the wood on the ground and tried to make a fire. After a few attempts, the orange light flickered and started to burn into the wood. I fed it with more wood, until the fire lightened up the place, throwing mysterious shadows onto the ground, which I chose to ignore. A shadow couldn't do much, so there was no reason to be afraid of them.

I ate and laid down on the soft, mossy ground. I stared into the fire, listening to all the noises the forest was suddenly filled with, and slowly, very slowly, I sank into a blessed oblivion sleep.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

Silence. A dreadful silence. It was so thick, I could almost touch it. The room was dark, though it smelled of trees, grass and flowers. So it couldn't be a room. But a forest couldn't be this dark or silent. I tried to see the trees, but all I saw was a pitch of darkness. 

A single click of a nail.

A single flash of two large violet discs.

And I knew I was not alone…

I tried to move, but my legs didn't respond. I stood frozen to the ground. Then the soft, low thudding of horses galloping in slow-motion reached my ears.

_They were coming…_

I felt I was moving through the air, though I couldn't move a limp. The wind blew through my crimson hair, into my eyes and the tears flowing down my cheek were blown away. Then I came to a sudden halt, just near the river Torlau, the only bridge connecting Torlossen to the Stolen Land. Bathing in the violet starlight laid Torbyrgi.

Without knowing why, I turned my head towards the forest of the Stolen Land. A party, mounted, galloped over the hill, towards the bridge. Behind them were the Unseen, now no longer unseen, but half seen. Their silver manes waved along the wind. Each of them had two huge violet discs. They were chasing the people of the party…

I wanted to help, to say they were almost there. But I stood petrified to the ground, unable to bring forth even the smallest whisper. I was forced to watch their men being attacked, while safety was only a few feet away. Screams of agony and fear filled the air. A loud snap was heard when someone fell off his horse and landed with his back on a rock. Helplessly, he stared at the sky. His back was broken.

A horse passed me and I looked at the owner. Time seemed to freeze as I stared at the man's face. Blood dripped onto the ground and a mass of flesh and muscles moved as the man tried to express his pain. The skin had been torn from the skull. The image was awful and something I would never forget.

Then suddenly it was all over and I stood at a small lake. Before me stood Ken, playing with a sword. He seemed to be too busy to notice me and I looked at what he was drawing. Two circles, one inside the other, the symbol of protection from Ama. He looked up, his face serious.

"Don't think they're a myth. Sudema's children are real and they will come after you if you cross the border. You have seen what happens when they get you. Do you still want to go?"

I nodded and Ken moved away from the lake. Only now, I saw it was black, as if it absorbed all the light falling onto it. I stepped closer and looked at the surface. Images of my sister, my parents, unknown Perfects and Arch-Perfect Takatori appeared on the surface. I noticed I was falling forwards, into the lake, slowly but inevitably. I couldn't stop it.

I gasped for breath as I touched the cold water. I couldn't breath… Air, I needed air… Then I saw them, the Unseen, embracing me with their cold bodies, sharp nails touching my face. I struggled desperately. "NO! Let me go! Get off me!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

"Noooo!!!!!" I sat straight up, sweating and shaking. The fire was gone and I was surrounded by darkness. A faint clicking of nails told me I was not alone. I grabbed my katana and stood ready for an attack. I didn't know where it was, but it seemed to me they were everywhere.

Then, just like in the dream, a pair of violet discs, huge and oval, appeared only a few feet before me. They wobbled, then split up into another pair, and another, and another. Soon, violet discs surrounded me, wobbling, changing from size. A soft hissing, like the wind, said, "Why… have you came to us…. Amaian?" 

_You can only see the Unseen when they're about to kill you._

Who said that? Probably my father or my sister, I didn't know. I didn't care; all I knew was that I was in danger. I took a step back and they took a step forward. I took two steps back; they took two steps forward, their silver manes drifting on along the wind. I turned around and ran away. The quick clicking of the nails behind me told me they followed me. And they were faster than me…

I ran on in blind panic, forgetting everything except the Unseen and realized I had to find a shelter. The image of the man whose skin had been ripped off flashed through my mind. I panted as I continued, not looking back at my pursuers.

Then, a huge black thing caught my eye.

_A wayhut._

I ran into it, closing the door. I stumbled and fell on the cushions that was spread everywhere. Unable to move, I lay there. I didn't notice two green eyes was looking at me nor did I notice the wayhut rose up and started to move.

_I'm saved…_

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

"Your kitten's dead, Braddy. Just as you wanted." Schuldich opened his eyes and looked at Crawford. "The Unseen must've finished the job. You may come up with a nice excuse for that Takatori guy. My job's done."

"Are you sure he's dead?" Crawford asked.

Schuldich tapped on his head. "Can't feel his mind anymore, Braddy. Kitten must be dead. He can't hide. When do we get the chick?"

"Not yet, not yet," Crawford replied absently. "I first need to talk to the Arch-Perfect."


	6. Chapter Five: Meeting The Magician

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I probably never will, no matter what I do. sobs

**Author's Note**: I got it back!!! Yay for Sardius and her endless patience to correct my stupid mistakes time after time!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! *hugs her* Okay, that was the congratulations for both Chapter Five and Chapter Six. I'm not gonna do that again today. Sorry, girl.

**Summary**: Ran's sister, Aya, gets ill after their parents have died in an accident. But no doctor in Torlossen can help Aya. So Ran decides to undertake a journey through the Stolen Land to Onafross, in hope the doctors there can help him. Will he ever get through the Stolen Land alive?

**Warnings:** R, Hentai, Alternate Universe, Yaoi

**Pairings:** So far only Yohji/Aya(Ran)

_Character's thoughts_

_//…// = telepathy_

****

**Chapter Five: Meeting The Magician**

I woke up the next morning, finding myself on soft cushions, swaying slowly on a calm rhythm. My hand still gripped the hilt of my sword. Half sleeping, I wondered how I could ride a horse if I laid on cushions. I shifted into a more comfortable position, gazing drowsy at a wall. Realisation struck me.

_I don't have a horse… A horse doesn't have walls… Where am I?_

I jolt up, immediately awake. I found myself in a wayhut, but the swaying remained. I walked over to the window, where the sun shone brightly through it. Trees passed by. I looked down, then I shrinked back from the window. I panted slightly as I slowly returned to the window. The ground was at least ten metres down! This wayhut was flying!

"Stop! Stop! Let me out!" I shrieked. The wayhut responded immediately and I stumbled forward on the cushions.

"You want to go outside?" a strange voice asked. "Fine, there's the door. You might wanna take a book with you, though. It's a long way down." Whoever said it surely sounded amused. I muttered something in the cushion, then pushed myself up. In the doorway stood the silhouette of a young man. I could only see half of his face. Two green eyes sparkled, twinkling with amusement, as if they were two jade stones. A broad grin lightened up his face.

"Who are you?" I held my katana ready for an attack, in case he dared to come any closer. His grin faltered for a moment and his eyes flashed with a sudden anger. Then the smirk was back and he ignored the point of my katana. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see more of this man.

"I'm the owner of the Koneko. And you are an unwanted visitor. But I thought you were looking for the door. Make sure you close it behind you. You simply have no idea how cold it can get at this height with the door open."

Owner? The Koneko? What the hell was he talking about? "Of course," the man continued, "it would be a pity if you wasted your life after I saved it. Not that I ever asked you to enter my Koneko and bring in the Unseen…"

_The Unseen…_

I immediately remembered the dream and my encounter with the Unseen. I recalled running into a wayhut. I didn't know it was owned by someone. "…Thanks. But I have to go."

"And what," he retorted, "do you think will happen if I let you go? You might survive the day, but as soon as it's dark, they will come back again. The same thing will happen again. The Stjarna don't like it when Amaians wander through their land. And even if you survive the night, where will your next meal come from? Do you know where the rivers are?"

I didn't know. I had enough food in my bag, but the bag was still at the open place. The stranger was right, the chances of survival had suddenly become very small. "I don't need your help," I said, lowering my katana.

"And I don't need your company," he replied. "I don't offer help, I'm simply not letting you go like this after saving your life. So, once again, you stay with me or you get yourself killed. The door's there. Leave all my belongings here. I don't feel much like picking up cushions all dusty and dirty after I've saved them from a fire." He turned around and walked away.

_He surely must be a helper of the Unseen. What other reasom would there be for him to live here?_

I didn't know what to do. I didn't trust him, whoever he was, but if he had wanted to kill me, he could've done that while I was asleep. And I needed help. I wouldn't survive on my own, I couldn't escape from the Unseen forever. A night lasted long and last night had shown me they would get me if I ran away. Whether I liked it or not – and I definitely didn't like this – only this smirking stranger could help me.

I leaned against the wall, with my back to the stranger. "Fine. I accept your assistance."

"Assistance?" The stranger laughed. "Is that how you call it? Why don't you call it help? That's what I'm offering, help. Spelled H-E-L-P. Help. I don't offer assistance, since that makes me an assistant and I simply hate being an assistant. Being an assistant means someone else can give you orders and trust me, they usually give orders and I don't like being told what I should do or not. I do take requests and offer some help sometimes, 'cause-"

"I need to go to Onareyru," I interrupted him harshly. His talking was irritating. I didn't care what he called it, help, assistance, it all meant I now depended on this stranger. I turned around and stood in the doorway to look at my 'helper'. I gasped in surprised. Before me, on the ground, sat the blonde man cross-legged and dressed up in purple clothes.

_A Sudema worshipper._

Even though the man sat with his back to me, he seemed to know what I was thinking, for he laughed bitterly. "Surprised, aren't you? Probably never thought you would meet a true Sudema worshipper. But don't worry, I won't bite nor sacrifice you in some kind of demonic ritual nor deliver you to the Stjarna. Besides, why being afraid with those eyes of yours? I'm sure you didn't have an easy life in the land of the Amaians."

I stood frozen in the doorway, though I did my best not to show any emotions. Could this guy read minds? Like… like the Perfect of a few weeks ago?

The man rose up and turned around. For the first time, I saw his full body. He was well-muscled and all those shades of purple suited him in strange way. The bitterness he had spoken with before was gone, his jade eyes sparkled and his lips curved in a grin. "Now, before you call me demonworshipper or worse, my name's Kudou Yohji. And I prefer to be called either Yohji or Kudou and not demonworshipper. I bet you don't like it either when I call you demon or Sudema's child."

I glared at this man, who had introduced himself as Yohji. "Aya." At the questioning gaze of Yohji, I added, "That's my name, Aya." That was all I wanted to tell him. He didn't need to know my whole story. "And I need to go Onareyru," I said again.

"Onareyru?" He lifted his head and looked at me sharply. I stared quietly back, challengingly, though my heartbeat quickened in fear. Was he now reading my mind, trying to find the reason why I wanted to go to Onareyru? "I can't take you to Onareyru," he finally said, "since the guards would arrest me immediately. But I can take you to the border of the Stolen Land and Onafross. I'll drop you there and you can find your way to Onareyru. Okay?"

"Hn," I replied. I didn't have much choice. Either I did what he wanted or I had to cross the Stolen Land on my own. From the two options, I didn't feel much for the last one. Trust me to be travelling with this grinning blonde man called Yohji. This promised to be a very long journey…

* * * * * * *

"So, tell me something about yourself." Yohji let himself fall on some cushions before me. I was staring through the window,thinking of how I could repay him for 'helping' me. I hadn't expected he would be interested in me and was rather confused. I looked up.

"Hm?"

"Your life. Tell me something about it. How old are you, for example?" Yohji looked expectantly at me. I returned my gaze to the trees outside.

"Sixteen."  

"Sixteen. Then you probably already had to make your choice of becoming Sublime or married, right? Or are you running away from home, hoping to delay the decision? I know quite some guys who have done that. Running away, I mean. They're usually brought back and forced to make a decision. Those who have fled to the Stolen Land are usually killed. Not by the guards of course, but-"

"I haven't made my decision yet," I interrupted curtly. "And I'm not running away either." I wished he left me alone, but I figured out that was a bit difficult in a wayhut with only three rooms and no doors. I was already missing my privacy, but then again, this Yohji quite suddenly had also lost his privacy. And this was his wayhut after all…

"Then what are you doing in the land of the Unseen? Did you do something against the law?" His piercing green eyes studied my face. __

_Yeah, I did something against the law. Being born._

But I chose not to say that. "No," I replied, silently counting the trees as we passed. I was looking for a way to cure my sister. I was trying to find someone with the right knowledge to help my sister. That was my reason for wandering alone in the Stolen Land. I glanced quickly at Yohji. He was also travelling through the Stolen Land alone. But he was a demonworshipper. Would that make any difference?

Yohji didn't ask any further, something I was thankful for. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, I saw images appearing on the walls. They started with Ama and Sudema and the Eternal Break, followed by the creation of Eileah. I snorted and returned my attention to the window.

"What, a good Amaian not interested in these pictures? Isn't that a bit blasphemous? I'd be careful if I were you. I'd rather not have Ama visiting poor Koneko. She would burn it down." The images changed into Ama as a man, surrounded by flames, entering the wayhut for a little chat with me. Yohji chuckled, but I didn't find it amusing.

"He doesn't seem to have problems with your ways of living," I said acidly, while I tried to ignore the images. Ama was just busy putting me on fire and though I knew it wasn't real, a nasty burning feeling crawled over my skin.

"Ah, but that's something else." He sank down next to me, putting his arm over my shoulder as if we had been friends for years. "But isn't it marvellous how one story can determine the way thousands of people live? You, as an Amaian, should love those stories. The elders tell them every day, over and over again."

I pulled myself free and stood up. "I don't believe in Ama," I declared curtly. Then I turned around and walked to another part of the wayhut. I could just hear him muttering, "He doesn't believe in Ama? Wonder why not."

* * * * * * *

He left me alone for the rest of the day. After I had asked him to stop using me in his pictures, only landscapes of Torlossen, Onafross, and non-existing worlds filled the walls around me. He seemed not to be that bad as I had first thought, although he could talk on endlessly. I soon learned to ignore the cascade of words coming from him. I even sometimes wondered if he was really talking to me or to himself.

I decided to confront him during dinner about how he had expected me to pay him back. I had no money whatsoever – everything was left behind for Aya-chan – and I wasn't planning to give him my sword. My sword was the only thing I had and I didn't feel much for travelling without a weapon. I didn't know what was waiting for me in Onafross.

I studied Yohji's profile, who sat across me, while I thought of how to bring this forward. I wasn't good with words, I had never really been much of a talker, not even when I was with Aya-chan, though it was easier for me to talk to her than to others. Most of the time, however, I listened to her.

I played with my food. It looked different than the meals I had in Torlossen. It also smelled different, more spiced. Without looking at Yohji, I asked, "What do you expect in return?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" He calmly continued eating, gazing with his piercing jade eyes at me. I shifted uncomfortably. Not that he looked accusingly or disapproving, I wouldn't have minded that. No, he looked friendly, curious, as if he wanted to become friends with me. It was different from Ken's gaze, which had held warmth and sympathy, because he had thought I was blind. Yohji's look was one of friendship, kind, but there was no real sympathy.

The thought of Ken somehow shocked me as I realised I hadn't thought of him for two days. I wondered how he was doing, but immediately dismissed the thought. Of course he would be all right and it wasn't my concern on what he was doing. I realised Yohji was still waiting for an explanation. "How do I pay you back?" I asked. "I don't have any money…"

Yohji laughed. "And even if you had, what good would it be for me? It's not like there are shops here in the Stolen Land and I can't enter Onafross or Torlossen without being arrested. No, I don't want money, I'd rather have something else."

I froze. I didn't like the way he'd said that. All kinds of thoughts of what he could expect from me raced through my mind and I didn't like them. Yohji must've guessed what I was thinking, for he laughed even more, throwing his head backwards, his laughter filling the air. "Oh great Ama, you were not seriously thinking I would propose such a thing to you?"

"……………"

"You were thinking I wanted sex with you, right? Sorry, but I'm straight. Don't know about you." To my dismay my cheeks blushed hotly and I looked away. It had occurred to me that he might have wanted sex with me. And he might have forced me to do it and I doubted if I could win if it came down to a fight. And he could always leave me behind if I didn't do what he wanted.

"No, I want you to listen to me," Yohji said with a sudden seriousness. I tilted my head in puzzlement, silently demanding an explanation, a repetition of what he had just said, in case I misunderstood him. The blonde man shrugged indifferently. "It's been a long time since I've talked to someone. I like a good conversation, but walls don't talk back, you know. Not even when there are images of people on them."

His voice trailed off and he stared to the wall behind me. He was lost in his thoughts for several moments and I wondered what he was thinking. Probably thinking back of the times when he lived in Onafross or so. I pricked at the foods with my fork and lifted it, but dropped it when he suddenly chuckled. "So, that's all I ask. Listen to my endless conversations, my ideas and all the other things I have to say. Endure my insanity and I will drop you off at the border of Onafross.

"Hn." It was a relative low price he asked for bringing me to Onafross, letting me sleep here and giving me food. But I guessed travelling around in the Stolen Land was lonely.

* * * * * * *

I looked at the young man, at his crimson hair, his violet eyes. Even though he was sixteen, still a boy, he had a deep, rich voice one usually expected coming from an adult. I let my eyes travel down, to his broad chest, his delicate pale hands, then back to his pale face. His eyelashes fluttered as he slowly ate the meal I had prepared. If I hadn't known he was a boy, I would've thought he was a girl. Well, that had been exactly my thought when I saw him sleeping last night.

_Come on, Yohji. You've been away from civilisation for too long if you forgot the differences between boys and girls._

I sighed. It had been almost three years since I left Onareyru. Apart from the Unseen, also known as Stjarna in their language, I hadn't met anyone from Torlossen or Onafross. From the way he spoke, he came from Torlossen. I wondered if there were more people like him. Girls, for example.

_Shut up, Yohji. You know that's no life for you anyway. Besides, who could ever replace her?_

On the wall behind Aya, a shadowy image of a young female appeared. I smiled sadly, then removed the image. "If you're feeling tired, you can sleep in the other room, with all the cushions. That's what I called the bedroom." His cheeks had turned slightly pink, though he tried to stay awake. He muttered a short answer and I chuckled. This guy was so completely different from me. I liked talking. He, apparently does not.

"Or you can stay here. At least I've got someone to talk to." He glared at me and I laughed. "Don't take things so seriously. You'd better go sleeping. Or is there something you're worried about?" I gazed at the redhead, who seemed startled by my question.

"……No, I'm fine." He stood up. "Goodnight."

I watched him leave the room, before I called, "Goodnight."

* * * * * * *

"Demonchild! Demonchild! Demonchild!" chanted the mass of people. Stones flew through the air and I did my best to run away from the stones, but nevertheless some had hit me and bruises were formed on my arms and face.

"Stop! Stop it! I'm not a demonchild! I'm not!"

I raised my arms, trying to protect myself. A sharp stone cut my head, just right above my eyebrows as warm blood trickled down my cheeks, mixing away my tears and the mud on my face. I wiped some of the blood away and searched for my sword.

A white flash almost blinded me. The crowd backed away, though they still shouted at me. I tilted my head and gazed dazedly at the Arch-Perfect. I suddenly had my sword back. Without thinking, I ran towards him.

"Takatori!!! SHI-NE!!!" 

Too late. I realised two Perfects were holding my sister. I recognised one of them as the stranger, the telepath of when I had tried to escape. As my sword sliced through the Arch-Perfect, they cut her throat. As life faded away from Takatori, my sister fell onto the ground. My blood, his blood, her blood… they mixed together, making my hands red. Dark spots coloured my clothes.

"Aya-chan… Aya… Please stay alive… don't die, don't die, I'm so sorry…" I wrapped my arms around her, rocking back and forth, but it was no use. She was dead. "Aya?...... 

AAYAAAAAAA!!!!!"

* * * * * * *

I woke up from a loud scream and noticed my new partner was the source of that scream. A bit annoyed, 'cause I was woken up pretty roughly, I was about to give an angry remark, when I saw he was trembling violently. His red locks were dishevelled, his amazing violet eyes were wide opened in fear.

_Oh dear Ama, what must I do? If I don't do anything, he'll start crying. And I can't stand people crying!_

People crying brought too many sad memories, I had tried so hard to forget. A bit unsure I touched his shoulder. Aya flinched away. I looked on rather helplessly, realising I'd been away from civilisation far too long to know how to comfort someone.

"Aya?" It hurt to see him in such state. It reminded me of Asuka, just before she told me the bad news. But I also remembered what I had done to comfort her. I crept closer and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened and I almost let him go, when he slowly relaxed and started to lean against me. I stroke his hair, whispering calming words. He did not cry, but I could see he was crying inwardly.

Finally he sighed and laid his head on my shoulder. I'd almost expected he would start sucking his thumb, but he only fell asleep. I stayed awake, cradling him protectively in my arms, wondering who this strange, beautiful redhead was.


	7. Chapter Six: Listen To Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I probably never will, no matter what I do. sobs

**Author's Note**: Okay, I hope I made Akurei a bit happier with this chapter. As I recall, she got really angry with poor little Yohji (little? Oo) for being straight. Don't worry, the story isn't over yet.

Hope you guys like this chapter. Have fun!!! 

**Summary**: Ran's sister, Aya, gets ill after their parents have died in an accident. But no doctor in Torlossen can help Aya. So Ran decides to undertake a journey through the Stolen Land to Onafross, in hope the doctors there can help him. Will he ever get through the Stolen Land alive?

**Warnings:** R, Hentai, Alternate Universe, Yaoi

**Pairings:** So far only Yohji/Aya(Ran)

_Character's thoughts_

_//…// = telepathy_

****

**Chapter Six: Listen To Me**

Schuldich wandered through Torlossen. People let him through, respectfully stepping away when he passed by. Some greeted him, but most of the common people just stared at him in fear. That was how he had wanted it, to be treated with a mix of fear and respect. Most Perfects didn't understand it, didn't understand the meaning of power. They were happy with the right to vote, to argue endlessly about fair systems of welfare for everyone. But those things would change soon.

He stopped before a door in the visitor's quarters. This was the room where Aya-chan was lying. Schuldich smiled. That overprotective, righteous Sublime wasn't there. He wondered how the kitten had managed to get his help. Probably fallen in love with the girl. The Sublimes of nowadays… were nothing but a pathetic bunch of lovesick people.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He glanced around. Visitors' rooms were always the same. Even the Unstatused had a better living. He shrugged, not really caring about that fact. If it were up to him, everyone lived like animals. Apart from those in power, of course.

"Hello, sweetie," he said to the comatose girl. He sank down on the bed, watching the girl. "Hey, has anyone ever told you you're pretty?" She didn't reply. "Oh, of course, you can't talk. Doesn't matter, I guess the little kitten has told you over and over again how pretty you are. Too bad he's dead now. No one will ever say that to you again."

He paused, staring through a window. "Well, apart from me of course," he noted thoughtfully.

He focused his thoughts back on the girl. "You should be happy at least one person in the world finds you attractive. It's quite an honour to be loved by a Perfect… The Vows of Celibacy won't apply on me for much longer."

He got up. "See you later, sleeping beauty."

* * * * * * *

He hadn't spoken about the incident that night and I didn't ask. Well, I tried to, of course. But curious as I was, I didn't get much answer to my questions. After several attempts, I gave up. He had clearly decided not to trust me. Even though I did nothing, there seemed to be no way to gain his trust.

_No way? What if you've told him about your story? He doesn't know anything about you either._

I looked towards the redhead, who stared blankly through the window and considered the option. I wondered what he was thinking of. Since he had decided to stay in my wayhut until we reached the border between Onafross and Vivirjosa – or the Stolen Land – he had stared through the window, always remaining quiet. When I talked to him, I rarely got an answer back. Would it be wise to tell him my story?

"Why do you call this wayhut Koneko?"

I startled, realising this was his first question he'd asked since he got here. Well, his first _real question. For a moment, I speechlessly looked back at him._

"Koneko is short for Koneko no sumu Ie," I finally answered.

"Why have you given a wayhut a name?" The questions were short and spoken out flatly.

I hesitated before answering him. "Because this is not a wayhut anymore," I replied carefully. "And I like cats." Asuka had loved cats, especially the younger ones. I remembered picking up a stray kitten once. It couldn't stay at my house – my mother didn't allow it – so I had to find a nice shelter for it. Asuka had offered to hide it in her house. We both had looked after it.

Thinking of Asuka brought an image of her on the walls. I quickly removed it, but it was too late. Aya had already seen it.

"Who's that girl?"

"Which girl?" I tried to sound cheerful and innocent, but his steady gaze broke through my mask. My smile dropped and I lowered my head. The image once again appeared on the wall before me and I gently touched it.

"Asuka," I said softly. "Murase Asuka."

Telling him my story? Yes, that was what I desperately wanted right now. I had never told it to anyone before, knowing they wouldn't have listen. They would have come up with answers like; it was Ama's will or that I shouldn't question the motives of a God. But he… he didn't seem to be like one of those fucked up Perfects with their endless speeches about Ama.

_"I don't believe in Ama."_

I turned around. "I'll tell you what happened," I said slowly, "to Murase Asuka and Kudou Yohji." I took a deep breath, then started to tell my story.

* * * * * * *

I listened, rather reluctantly, 'cause I didn't want to hear his story. But that was the price I had to pay. So I listened. Yohji told me about a small boy from an unimportant family, who grew up with the noble girl, Asuka. They were always together, and one would think they were brother and sister.

When they got older, their relationship changed into a deeper one. Neither of them wanted to be separated from each other and they promised to get married and live together forever.

"Then one day," Yohji said, his tone bitter, "Asuka came to me. I had never seen her crying before, not even when she had broken her leg. But now she did. She would reach her adulthood soon, and therefore her parents were looking for her a good husband. Yet, a poor boy like me, who had lived his entire life on a farm wasn't good enough for her. She was forced to marry with some noble's son, who was well-known for his aggressive behaviour."

He fell silent and I thought this was the end. I took a deep breath, realising I had been holding my breath while listening to his story. Then he continued. "I didn't want to marry someone else, so I chose to become a Sublime, and became a Sublime guard at the palace of Onareyru. I still saw Asuka nearly every day, and saw how her happiness faded away. There was almost nothing left of the cheerful girl I once knew. She sometimes wore blue marks on her arms and face, a result of the frequent beatings from Michio, her husband. After a few months, she committed suicide. Since there was no reason for me to stay anymore – and I had made myself quite unpopular by holding speeches about Ama's existence, declaring he didn't exist at all – I ran off into the Stolen Land after the funeral."

I remained quiet as I gazed at the blonde man, feeling a sudden sympathy for him. It was hard to lose someone you love and it was even harder to see their lives slipping away, and you could do nothing about it. Just like he had watched Asuka died. I realised I would have face the same tragedy if I didn't reach Onareyru in time to find someone who could help my sister.

"I suppose you're not considering to tell me your story, are you?" Yohji asked, suddenly cheerful and grinning again. But I now saw it was just a mask, a way for him to forget his past. Still, I couldn't help glaring at him. I wasn't planning to tell him anything, unless I really had to.

"There's nothing to tell."

Yohji laughed. "Of course there is." He bent forward, until his face was only a few inches away from mine. I could feel the heat of his skin and I smelled the spicy scent that always surrounded him, as I looked into his jade eyes.

"Tell me, how was your life in Torlossen? Did you like it? Or did you get to hear you were a freak, a demon every day?" 

I froze. "There's nothing to tell," I repeated flatly.

"Sure, sweetie," he grinned. Then he got up and started working on the meal. I watched him silently, not knowing if I should be glad or not that he didn't push any further.

* * * * * * *

The silence during dinner and afterwards, worked on my nerves. I glanced from time to time at the redhead leaning against the wall, gazing outside. I studied his profile, something I'd done continually since he had entered the Koneko. I had the feeling I knew exactly what he was like, how he acted. I admired his calmness, and felt my heart skipped a beat when he raked his hand through his hair, trying to push back his bangs, which always immediately fell back. If I had to describe him in one word, I think the words 'adorable', 'cute' and 'attractive' would be the first ones entering my mind. I couldn't help but to be fond of him, even though I knew he didn't like me.

He was worried about something; I could see it clearly in his eyes. Those cold amethyst eyes would suddenly be clouded up in distress, softening the look on his face. I knew it was a mask he was wearing, just like the one I bore on my face. Curiously, I tried to find out what was wrong, but yet he never confided with me.

I started crushing the red flowers of the Eldur, feeling two violet eyes piercing in my back. I ignored it. If he had wanted to know what I was doing, he could always ask me. It wasn't such a huge secret after all. Of course, I hoped that, by forcing him to talk, he would say more about his own problems.

"What are you doing?"

I almost dropped the stone I used for crushing the flowers. I hadn't expected he would walk over to stand next to me. Scents of flowers, of red roses, drifted into my nose, making me feel giddy, as if I'd been drinking too much alcohol. I'd done that once on a party. But this felt ten times better.

I avoided his gaze and tried not to touch him as I turned around. He stood so close to me, I could feel the warmth of his body, could feel his breath tickling on my face. Those beautiful orbs forced me to look at him. I smiled rather shakily while my knees feel weak. What was this feeling I have?

"I'm crushing flowers. You did notice that, didn't you?" I tried to be cheerful, but he didn't see the fun of it. My smile slowly faltered and I started fidgeting with the stone. "This is the Eldur," I lamely explained. "The Eldur contains certain powers I need for moving the Koneko. By crushing them and then mixing them with sour milk, I can free those powers, using it."

I could tell by his face he didn't believe me.

"You may try it, if you like," I offered.

His eyes widened in fear as he hastily stepped back, shaking his head in refusal. I simply shrugged, though I was curious why he was afraid of this little plant. Probably because of some superstition or so. He was still an Amaian, no matter what he said.

I glanced at him. He leaned against the wall, on a safe distant, watching every movement I've made. A sudden feeling of love came to me and I had to suppress the urge to hug him, to tousle his hair, to kiss him tenderly. _Kiss him tenderly?_ I was certainly getting insane if I started to think of kissing him. I'd seen it happening before, of course, usually among Sublimes. But I… I didn't belong to them anymore, right? I couldn't love a guy…

I tilted my head as a familiar feeling overwhelmed me. I put my hand on the wall and the soft whisper confirmed my suspicion. They had found us…

* * * * * * *

Damn that magician and his stupid habits. I hated him, I wanted to get away from him, but that would mean leaving the safety of the Koneko and with that, a chance to survive. And now he tried to poison me. I knew I couldn't trust him. At least I was warned now.

A sick feeling overwhelmed me, mixed with a feeling of dismay, as a notion came to me. I never checked what had been in the meals he prepared for me. They had tasted good and seasoned, but who knew he had been poisoning me from the beginning?

I glanced a bit scared at the blonde. No, everything seemed all right. If anything, my host had proven to be over-concerned and curious. But that could very well be an illusion. I suddenly understood it. He didn't want to help me. He never had that intention. He just worked for the Unseen. After all, what could be another reason for his admiration for these demons? I, with my cursed violet eyes, would be a gift to them. He only needed to poison me until I was almost dead and then deliver me to the Unseen. But I would stop him. I would kill him. I only needed to find my katana…

"Blast it!" Yohji suddenly cursed, stepping back from the wall. His expressive green eyes revealed a great deal of fear and a hint of irritation. Had he found out about my plans? Was he a telepath, like the Perfect Aya and I had faced on the night of our escape? But if he knew it, why was he afraid? I was just a boy with a katana. He was a magician.

"Dammit! Damn the Unseen!" He hurried to another room, leaving me confused behind. What was going on? I looked through the window, noticing we went faster. I got the impression we were running away from something. Were the Unseen behind us? But how did he know that?

Yohji came back with a bewildered look, muttering to himself. I tried to catch a few words, but all I heard was, "They're everywhere." I tried to remain cool and distant, though I was getting very curious now. Why was he so afraid of the Unseen, assuming it were the Unseen?

The blonde grabbed a cup, pouring some sour milk in it and added a bit of powder of what had once been a red flower to it. It was the same stuff he had offered me only minutes ago and he drank it without hesitation. I started to doubt. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps he didn't try to kill me. Only a fool would poison himself.

Yohji sank down on the ground, closing his eyes, his face twisted in concentration. I looked at him for several seconds, then demanded, "What's going on?"

"Unseen… Loads of them… Be quiet."

I did as he said, looking at his face. Whatever he was doing, it cost him a lot of concentration. But hadn't he told me he needed the powers of the little red flower to let the wayhut walking? Perhaps running cost more energy than walking. It made sense.

I looked from Yohji to the cup with red powder and decided to help him. It wasn't really an act out of friendship; it just seemed the right thing to do. 

I poured some sour milk in another cup, like I had seen Yohji doing, then added some crushed flower leaves to it. I picked the cup up and hesitated. By drinking this, I would break all the laws of Ama and let Sudema in. Perhaps Ama didn't exist, but Sudema and the Unseen were as real as it could be.

One look, however, at Yohji was enough to remove any doubt. I drank the mix of sour milk and crushed flowers, surprised to find out it tasted nice and spicy. Then I sank down before Yohji, even more surprised I didn't feel anything special or weird.

Yohji's eyes went open and the blonde looked at me in surprise. Then he nodded slightly and told me, "Think of the Koneko. I'll do the rest. And give me your hands." He grabbed my hands, closing his eyes again. I closed mine as well, trying to think of the Koneko. It was the hardest thing I had ever done and the circumstances under which I had to learn the process weren't really the best ones.

Slowly and gradually, I felt my conscience moving and I could see the Koneko clearly. Not only the Koneko, but the scenery passing by as well. Before I could ask something, the scene changed again and now I _was_ the Koneko. I was running very fast, my four legs moving and I could sense the Unseen gathering behind me.

"Did you do this?" I asked, sounding slightly awed.

"No. This is the work of the Eldur. You do it yourself. Now, I'd really love to explain it all to you," Yohji said, "but we've got a bunch of Unseen behind us we really have to shake off. Let me do the rest."

My hands started to tingle and it seemed as if some of the energy flowed from me to Yohji, the magician. I got rather excited by this, though I remained calm and level headed by telling myself this was not a game, but a deadly serious matter.

They had surrounded us now, though we tried to step over them with our long legs. But the Unseen weren't called the Unseen without a reason. We never knew exactly where they were, we could only guess and hope it was correct.

The Koneko staggered, leaning over to one side. Speed reduced quickly. Something was hanging on one of the legs, bringing it off-balance. Trying to shake it off didn't help. The slowing down gave the other attackers a chance to climb up as well.

Yohji opened his eyes; so did I. We looked into each other's eyes, no explanation was needed. If they managed to break through the door, we were doomed. Needless to say we were doomed anyway. The walls and the door had been designed to keep the Unseen outside, but it would only delay them. They would have, in the end, no trouble in getting in.

"It's you they're after," Yohji finally said.

"Hn."

"If you escape," the blonde continued, "then there won't be any need for them to stay."

"Hn." He had a point there. "What are you planning to do?"

His jade eyes flashed for a moment, and a broad grin appeared on his face. "Creating a way for you to escape."

Before I could say anything, the world around me turned crimson red, then bright white. Still too dazed of what had happened, I heard a window being broken. Someone – must've been Yohji – grabbed my wrist and pushed me through the window. I had to fall a few yards, but I didn't. Neither had I landed on the ground. I was floating in the air. I was flying.

Behind me, I heard Yohji's last words. "Run. For the Gods' sake, run Aya." A strangled sound emerged from the wayhut as I fled into the dark night. I did not look back. I knew the Unseen had gotten him.

* * * * * * *

Far away, in the corrupt city of Torlossen, two bright blue eyes opened and the owner smiled. "It seems the fun has only started," he noted.


	8. Chapter Seven: You Cannot Hide

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I probably never will, no matter what I do. sobs

**Author's Note**: It's a late update, I know that. That's because I didn't like the beginning of this chapter. To be perfectly honest with you, I think the first bit of this chapter sucks. But I had to write it nonetheless. The story would be incomplete without it. :S

I hope you like the rest of the chapter, though. At least I do… after Aya finally stops thinking. Anyway, have fun reading it. 

**Summary**: Ran's sister, Aya, gets ill after their parents have died in an accident. But no doctor in Torlossen can help Aya. So Ran decides to undertake a journey through the Stolen Land to Onafross, in hope the doctors there can help him. Will he ever get through the Stolen Land alive?

**Warnings:** R, Hentai, Alternate Universe, Yaoi

**Pairings:** So far only Yohji/Aya(Ran)

_Character's thoughts_

_//…// = telepathy_

****

**Chapter Seven: You Cannot Hide**

I didn't know how long I had run or what time it was. I had no idea if it was morning, afternoon or night. I eventually reached a point where I couldn't remember where I was, who I was or why I was running. All I knew was the brief contact with the ground and the long stretching seconds in the air. I had the feeling I was flying.

I finally came to a halt, because my body refused to move on. The sun was almost at its highest point. That would mean I had run for more than twelve hours. Yet I didn't feel any kind of exhaustion or fatigue. I was a little out of breath, but after a minute, my breath was deep and even again.

I sank down on the ground, leaning against one of the many trees, enjoying the silence and the sound of my own heartbeat for a while. But now I was resting, my mind started to work again as well and all the events of last night came back to me. The attack, the use of the Eldur, Yohji's sacrifice…

_Yohji!_

With a shock I realised I hadn't thought of the blond since I had escaped. The tall, easy-going, joking, handsome guy Yohji had been, had offered himself to the Unseen to save my life. My life. The blond was dead; there was no doubt about that. I had seen them, with their claws.

_Claws made to kill._

I suppressed the urge to cry. There was no point in crying about something I couldn't change. But I couldn't help that my anger and sadness grew in my heart as I slowly realised another person I liked had died because of me. The worst thing was, I had never told Yohji I liked him. Yohji could be annoying and he had been perhaps a bit too talkative, but he had always been friendly. And it had been his friendliness that made me like him.

"Damn you," I muttered, tightening my clenched fists. "Bastards. I'll kill you all. I won't stop until every single one of you is dead. Damn you… Damn you… DAMN IT!!!" I let myself fall forward on the grass, burying my head in my arms, crying at the loss of a friend. Crying for all the misery I had brought to others. Crying, because I knew it had been my fault in the first place all along and that the feeling of guilt wouldn't go away until I was dead.

Slowly, the weeping subsided to a desperate sobbing. Self-control took over from guiltiness and sadness and the dense feeling in my head started to become less, making it possible to think again. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and wiped my face clear with a sleeve.

It was then I noticed I couldn't see my arm.

Startled, I stared at where my mind told me my arm was, although all my eyes registered was grass, flowers and trees. I raised my other arm, to notice it was also invisible. Fear and fascination fought together inside me as I got up and stared at the rest of my body. Everything had turned invisible. _I_ had turned invisible. Like the Unseen, I had become Unseen too. That had been the gift from Yohji. He knew the Unseen were after me and he knew I could never pass through the Stolen Land on my own.

I raised my head towards the sky, where all souls were supposed to gather after death, and silently thanked Yohji for his generous gift. I didn't know if he could hear me, but it was all I could do.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

After I had rested for a while, just relaxing in the soft grass and trying to forget what had happened only a few hours ago, I continued my search to Onafross. I had no map or compass and Yohji couldn't help me anymore. But I knew Onafross lay somewhere north, so all I had to do was to follow the stars. The hours I spent alone at home had given me enough time to learn that kind of things.

I had taken just a few steps when I realised I missed something. _My sword!_ When Yohji had pushed me through the window, I had no time to grab my sword. It should be still in the wayhut – the Koneko – if those creatures hadn't taken it away after they had slaughtered Yohji. I hesitated. I could go back, trying to find the remnants of the Koneko, but…

…I had no idea which direction I had come from

I stared around me, only to find out every direction looked the same. No matter where I looked, grass and tall trees covered everything. I knew I hadn't come from the north. After all, the place I wanted to go to lay north. But I started to doubt about that. Surely, Yohji had taken me towards Onafross, but in my fright, I could've run into _any_ direction.

I decided not to waste any time on searching for the remnants of the Koneko, but to head on north. I was invisible, so I didn't need to worry that anyone could see me and attack me. Besides, I wasn't completely defenceless. If I could handle a sword without trouble, I could do the same thing with a wooden stick. And there were trees enough.

I picked up the first wooden stick I encountered that seemed strong enough to me. Another advantage came almost immediately. As long as it didn't have to serve as a weapon, I could use it as a walking stick. This might prove to be handier than a sword.

I continued my journey, quickening my pace and paying little attention to the forest. I wanted to absorb myself in exhaustion, preventing my mind from thinking too much. It wasn't that easy. I wasn't quite accustomed yet to being invisible and there was this guilt gnawing inside me that I couldn't ignore.

Another question came to me, one I almost dared not to think about. If I was invisible, how was I supposed to draw attention? How could I hope to explain my sister's situation if no one could see me? Yohji's spell would guide me safely through the Stolen Land, and probably back as well, but it had no use since I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone.

Desperation and disappointment filled my heart. Everything would be useless. I could just as well quit this journey and go back home. I couldn't help my sister. I couldn't help anyone. I existed only to cause death and destruction. There was no way I could find salvations I had been looking for. 

Then it seemed as if Yohji spoke to me. I could clearly hear his voice in my mind. It was impossible, of course, but I had seen enough things that were impossible, I didn't care. Impossible or not, the words gave me back my optimism. "Trust me," he said and I did that. After all, I had no reason anymore not to trust him. Yohji had protected me and helped me. He had guided me through the Stolen Land before the Unseen attacked us and he had sacrificed his live to save me.

I trusted him.

Feeling relieved and ensured, I walked on, loosing myself in the dark forest of the Stolen Land, unwanted and unseen.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

Days passed on and I had still found no trace of the wayhut. I decided I wouldn't think about it too much, even though I missed my sword. There was nothing I could do about it, except for leaving it behind.

I still feared the night, although the fear had become remarkably less since the first night I spent in the Stolen Land. I knew I was invisible, but it took quite a bit longer to get used to it. I had no idea how long I would remain invisible, but to help it a bit, I spiced my meat with the Eldur flower. Even if it didn't work, it made my meat a lot tastier.

Slowly, the seasons changed as well and the weather turned worse. When I left Torlossen to find a cure for my sister, it had been early summer. Now, the last summer days gone, autumn took over the country and I found myself often shivering under a tree, waiting for the rain to pass.

It happened during one of these days. I had found a cave for shelter and I tried to build a fire to warm myself. That didn't really succeed, since my fingers were completely numb and the wood was wet.

As I struggled with the wet wood for a fire, I suddenly became aware of someone looking at me. I froze and looked up, but I could see no one. Thinking I had imagined it, I shrugged and continued with my struggle.

The feeling, however, remained and it really started to get on my nerves. To get rid of the feeling, I got up and walked to the opening. Despite the thick haze caused by the rain, I could clearly see an orange spot against a green background. The rest was dissolved in the rain and I couldn't see who it was or what it was. But looking at the orange spot alone made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

_If that's a person, it can only be that telepath. But how did he get here? Besides, if he's really that telepath, why doesn't he attack me?_

I knew the answer, or at least I could guess the reason. Telepath or not, I was still invisible and no one could see me. Not even I could see myself. Reasoning further, I came to the conclusion that, if no one could see me, it had no use for this guy to look for me. With other words, what I was looking at was nothing more than a group of orange flowers. I tried to frighten myself with paranoid thoughts.

I turned back to the pile of wood and struggled further with my fire.

When I looked the next morning at the same hill, there was nothing to be found of orange flowers or orange-headed guys.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

From that day on, I began to see more often orange spots in the countryside. Sometimes it was against a hill, like I saw on the first day, on other times, I perceived an orange glimpse between the trees. It was always too far away to see who or what it really was.

It clearly seemed to follow me, even though I was completely invisible. It scared me, because I didn't knew if it could see me and how it could see and I had no idea what it wanted from me.

Slowly, I grew accustomed to it, like I'd grown accustomed to the presence of the Unseen. I travelled on, watching autumn changing into winter as I went north.

It became difficult for me to warm myself. Dry wood had become scarce and there weren't many shelters in this part of the country. I tried to find the Eldur flower, which still grew despite the winter and snow, and mixed the crushed leaves with water, like Yohji had done with the sour milk. The spicy, sweet taste of the Eldur flower gave me energy and a warm feeling in my stomach. It was a pity the feeling remained only for a short period and I started shivering again when it had left me.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

One day, when the blizzards had become even worse and the snow was literary blocking my view, an unpleasant surprise came to me. I was somewhere on a mountain, I had lost every sense of feeling and I had no idea whether I was still in the Stolen Land or if I had reached Onafross already.

As I stood there, half-dead by cold, a voice suddenly said to me, //Hello, my kitten.//

I froze on the spot and I got it even colder by hearing that voice, the voice I had hoped I'd never hear it again. I knew I hadn't imagined it. This could mean only one thing.

He was back.

My mind reeled in panic, but I told myself firmly this was not the time for childish behaviour. Even though I didn't have my sword and I had lost my wooden stick ages ago, I would not run away. I would not behave like some coward. If I did that, I might as well kill myself, because I didn't want to embarrass my younger sister for having a coward as a brother.

//Surprised to see me?// the voice continued. //You shouldn't be. I've been following you for months. You thought you could hide yourself, didn't you? But you can't cover your mind. You cannot hide yourself from me.//

_My mind… He's a telepath… He can just read my mind! Shit, why haven't I thought of that before?_

//Yes, a telepath. I see you've found out what I am. But, please, don't give me too much credit. I'm just a simple mind reader with a few other talents.// Before I realised what he was doing, a fluffy orange spot came to me, a fist ready to punch me. My instinct was ready to block it, but my body clearly wasn't. I staggered back when his fist hit me in my stomach. I slipped over an icy part, lost my balance, and fell on my back.

He hovered above me and I looked up at his deep blue eyes. He smirked at me, triumphantly, even victoriously, as if he had already won the battle. I clenched my teeth and struggled to get up on my feet.

"You intend to go on?" he asked amused. It must've looked ridiculous, of course. I stood there, shivering, unarmed and unable to defend myself. How did I plan to defeat him?

But I would do it, or at least give it a good try. I took a step forward and suddenly I had my sword back in my hands. I couldn't see it, but I could feel its grip and I knew this was my chance to defeat him.

I raised my sword, aiming at his chest, but before I could strike at him, my head was filled with pictures of my sister, dead or unconscious, lying in bed and even though she didn't move, even though she had her eyes closed, she managed to give me a look that made me feel guilty.

The telepath tried to take over my mind, but he tried it in the wrong way. The look of my sister made me stronger and it reminded me of my goal – and the reason why I shouldn't fail. While the guy before me continued with his actions, anger built up slowly inside me and took me over.

I had no memories of what happened next. It seemed as if I had risen from my body and I watched down on the orange hair of the telepath and the red blurry ball that raged towards him and destroyed him.

All together, it took perhaps a few moments, but they seemed to stretch on and on. I watched how the orange ball fell to the ground, where it lay for a few seconds before it was lifted up by the wind and carried away like a sheet of paper.

With a gasp, I returned to my back and I staggered. Something was wrong. My whole body ached and I had the feeling I tried to crawl out of my skin. I sank on my knees, no longer worrying about telepaths or ill sisters, and grasped the snow before me. The whole world spun around me and I lost contact with the ground.

I fell and fell, on and on, into a deep black hole with an end.


End file.
